External Links
This page lists links to external pages related to Rec Room. Please add additional relevant pages that are missing. Sites by Against Gravity Information * Rec Room Product Page * Rec Room Community Links * Rec Room Support * Rec Room Comfort and Safety Community * rec.net (player account login) * Rec Room Subreddit * Rec Room Discord * Canny Board for Bug Reports and Feature Requests Social Media * Against Gravity on Twitter * Rec Room on Twitter * Rec Room on YouTube * Rec Room on Twitch (used for streaming of Dev Q&As) * Rec Room on Instagram * Rec Room on Imgur Store Pages * Steam Store * Oculus Store * PlayStation Store * Rec Room Official Gear Community Pages * Community Hub on Steam * Rec Room League * VR & Rec Room Clubs on Discord * Rec Room on speedrun.com * Rec Room on Twitch * Rec Room on YouTube * Rec Room Art Fan Pages * Rec Room Art by Priscilla * Instagram: RecRoom Memes Curated Pages * Rec Room for PlayStation 4 on metacritic * Rec Room for PC on metacritic * Rec Room on Wikipedia * Rec Room in VR Wiki on Gamepedia * Rec Room in the TV Tropes Wiki * Rec Room on LigaVR * Rec Room on IGN * Rec Room on GameSpot * Rec Room on SteamDB * Rec Room on SteamSpy * Rec Room on Steam Charts Talks and Interviews with Developers * "Room for Everyone - The Rec Room Approach to Community VR": slides from VRDC 2018 presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) and Jon Gil (TheJonAGil) * AMA #10 by IGDA Student SIG: ask me anything discord session with Terence Tolman (T-Money) in April 2018 * PROJECTIONS, Episode 46: interview (starting at 12:03) about Quests with Josh Wehrly in April 2018 * Acquired, Season 2, Episode 2: interview with CEO Nick Fajt from February 6, 2018 * "Against Gravity - Rec Room": presentation by Sarah Tan (sarriest) at AsiaVR Meetup in July 2017 * "Social VR, Learnings from Rec Room": presentation by Cameron Brown (gribbly) delivered at Casual Connect USA 2017 Press Mentions * NOVO Magazine: "Where's my Oasis?" (July 23, 2018) * GeekWire: "The state of virtual and augmented reality: Industry sees new reasons for hope amid the hype" (June 11, 2018) * Venture Beat: "Where is VR headed? Investors share insights on the industry’s trajectory" (Jun. 4, 2018) * WIRED: "What a Real Wedding in a Virtual Space Says about the Future" (Mar. 27, 2018) * Forbes: "Visualizations Of The Future: Toward The Oasis" (Mar. 25, 2018) * The Australian: "Sony on virtual reality roll with new releases, headsets" (Feb. 20, 2018) * Digital Trends: "5 romantic gestures you can make to your significant other in video games" (Feb. 14, 2018) * CBC Arts: "The art of VR: In 2017, filmmaker Joyce Wong found compelling new ways to socialize online" (Dec. 27, 2017) * ars TECHNICA: "Virtual reality’s best experiences and biggest (teleportation) steps in 2017" (Dec. 27, 2017) * Huffingtonpost.com: "VR & AR Shopping For The Ho Ho Holidays 2017" (Nov. 27, 2017) * RoadToVR.com: "‘Rec Room’ Goes into Open Beta for PSVR Today, Available Free Worldwide" (Nov. 21, 2017) * VRHeads.com: "Rec Room is the most fun you can have in VR" (Nov. 21, 2017) * UploadVR.com: “Rec Room Becomes VR’s Most Important App With PSVR Launch“ (Nov. 21, 2017) * CNET.com: "3 big reasons VR failed to revolutionize PC gaming" (Jun. 13, 2017) * technologyreview.com: "Virtual Reality’s Missing Element: Other People" (Jun. 14, 2017) * GeekWire.com: "Inside the VR hit ‘Rec Room’ with Against Gravity, a breakthrough virtual reality startup in Seattle" (Feb. 15, 2017) * CNET.com: "VR finally has its killer app, and it's called Rec Room" (Aug. 12, 2016) Compatible VR Hardware * PlayStation VR ** PlayStation Move (Rec Room requires Move controllers) * HTC Vive ** Vive-Ready Computers * Oculus Rift ** Oculus-Ready PCs * Windows Mixed Reality Headsets ** Play SteamVR games in Windows Mixed Reality (how to run SteamVR games like Rec Room) ** Windows Mixed Reality PC hardware guidelines (WinMR Ultra is required for Rec Room) ** VR-ready PCs (in Microsoft Store Online; minimum: GeForce GTX 1060) * VR Cover (recommended to keep device hygienic - in particular when sharing a device) ** VR Cover Shop VR Arcades * Google search * currently unavailable: https://vrnish.com/ (VRNISH: Find your closest VR locations) Category:Miscellaneous